legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Intuzuka Uchiha
''"Tazunai, you are young, and you are naive. Just try to be a kid and stop trying to be an adult." '' '''''Personality ''He is a kind hearted man with society's best interests at heart. He is also very loving to his friends and family.'' He also shows that he takes joy in killing people he doesn't like, and even finds numerous ways to torture them. He's also very happy and calm in every situation, including life-or-death ones.'' ' '' ''(Chronicles)'' ''He is 68 in chronicles, but his personality generally stays the same. He uses a different body than before which is his favorite as he gets quite excited anytime he gets to use his weapons. He is still happy, which has been his personality in part 1 since episode 225.'' Abilities ''He uses Lightning Style, Fire Style, and his Kekkei Genkai, the sharingan, mostly. He is capable of Wind and Water styles as well, though. He also has the abilities to implant thoughts, ideas, and even jutsu into people's minds, as seen during the Chunin exams, when he helped Izanagi pass by implanting the: Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu into his head.'' He is also to create an armor out of his chidori, called Orion's Armor, which he can use in defensive and offensive situations.'' '' ''(Chronicles)'' ''His abilities as Human-Puppet increase as he is now able to grapple onto people and easily kill from close range and far range. He still uses flamethrowers, but they are more advanced now, being equiped with several valves around the wrist, instead of only one in the palm. He is also still able to use Eclipse, which is his only remaining Kekkei Genkai.'' Family '''Intuzuka's mother was Maya Inuzuka, who he strongly resembles. His father was an Uchiha with an unkown name. Intuzuka's name was a way to tell that he was apart of the Inuzuka clan and also be able to keep his Uchiha heritage as well. Later, his father had four more children, and since his mother left his father when he was young, Intuzuka was never loved by his father. He took care of his brothers, but only bonded with his brother, Fugaku. Later, during the Second Shinobi World War, Sayona Uzumaki became pregnant with their child. This child was Tazunai Uzumaki, who resembled his mother, but gained his father's quick-wits and sharingan. Intuzuka wasn't able to tell Tazunai that he was his father, due to him being legally dead for three months. Later, near the current episodes of the series, it is revealed to Tazunai that Intuzuka is his father. Intuzuka also carries strong feelings for Kiba, which is probably his cousin, and Naruto, his nephew. Intuzuka, although unable to tell Tazunai, still shows great love for him and is glad to be a part of his life. As a comedic twist to the series, Sayona seems to be the perverted one and Intuzuka seems to be the level-headed one. '' ''(Chronicles)'' Intuzuka now has a grandson named Haku, which is apart of the Hyuga clan. His mother is Katsumi and his father, of course, is Tazunai. Sayona has died for real now, and despite this, Intuzuka stays happy all of the time, knowing that she died peacefully. 'His mid 20's to his late 30's ' '' ' '' '' '''''During this time he became sensei to a young ninja named Tazunai. His lust for power stopped, but he never quit the Akatsuki. He was Hokage of the Leaf village during this time and learned trapping jutsu and stopped Orochimaru's plans of domination. Later he and Tazunai fought constantly due to their disagreements. During this time, Tazunai learned of his membership as an Akatsuki member. '''''Silencing Death's Calls '' ''Intuzuka still had ties with Death and could no longer take it. He went to find him and kill him. Tazunai was here during this time and he was the one to overpower Death and kill him. Death's scythe is one of Tazunai's prized posessions, even in the later episodes. Because of Intuzuka's recklessness, he started a war with the Leaf, Sand, and Fire villages.' ''The Shinigami'' ''After Intuzuka uses Izanagi to save his division in the Third Shinobi World War, he becomes obsessed with the thought of an ultimate Kekkei Genkai. He wanted to fuse the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan, the Byakugan of the Hyuga clan, and the Rinnegan of the Sage of Six Paths. He succeeds in making this "ultimate eye" and calls it the Eclipse. Intuzuka then makes an army of the undead, which gives him the Alias "Shinigami". He then starts to kill off major villages, such as the Flame, Sound, an Leaf villages. He is then confronted with a more well-trained Tazunai, which makes him stop.'' ' '' Beta: Chronicles ''This takes place 15 years after the end of the series. Intuzuka is 68 and is one the village "elders" although he doesn't even look remotely elderly. He has a partner which is seen all the time who is a Shinigami or Death God, since he had the title for a while. Him and Tazunai, which is still Hokage, still go on missions to cleanse their world of corruption and other means of evil. Intuzuka is very skillful as a Human-Puppet now, which is rarely seen in the First part. Now, he doesn't hide his Human-Puppet form. Instead, he embraces what he had done in his past and makes himself very powerful with his current and final body.'' '''Fun Facts''' *He looks like an Inuzuka, because of his mother, but has his father's personality.'' ''' ' '' '' *'He has the most powerful Sharingan ever. Being able to kill people and defend his own mind at the same time. ' ' '' '' *He is a secret fourth Sanin. ' ''' '' '' *His Jutsu: Orion's Armor, is named after the constelation, because when he uses it, according to Sayona, he shines like a star in the sky. ''' ' '' '' *'''''His jutsu as the Shinigami are named after space-related things, such as Forbidden Fire Style: Supernova, and Orion's Armor.' '' ''